Tender Love & Care
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, days 827b-833b: Following Mike's injury, Tina is there to see him through his recovery. - The glitch appears to be fixed, all seven chapters appearing!
1. Day Zero

_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 39th cycle. Now cycle 40!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>INTRODUCING "CHEAT SHEET" - <strong>If you want to know ahead of time when a certain series will be updated next, just reassemble the link below and check out the list, save it, print it, bookmark it, whatever you need!  
>Go to: <span>gleekathon [dot] tumblr [dot] com [slash] cheatsheet<span>_

_** UPDATED WITH CYCLE 40 CHEAT SHEET ** Check it out to find out about **shift days**, starting in cycle 40!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is a shift day [see above].<strong> There was another upload this morning: Showcased, chapter 2._

* * *

><p><strong>"Tender Love &amp; Care"<br>15yo Mike/Tina  
>Chang Squared #17 (following "Hole in a Cloud")<strong>

**1. Day Zero**

She wasn't sure when it had happened, but she had turned into some sort of doting girlfriend, looking to all of Mike's needs as they waited for him to be discharged from the hospital. They were keeping him for just a few hours, which was better than overnight, though she would have stayed if that was the case. She would probably have gone into overload if Mike hadn't stopped her, taking her by the hand.

"Tina, hold on, okay?" he tried for a smile.

"How are your pillows?" she reached to fix them. He caught her hand midway, pulled her to sit by his side on the bed, his face showing the discomfort caused by the motion but then breathing out once she was resting at his side.

"They're about the same as they were… two minutes ago." She frowned in 'shame.' "I like that you care, alright? But if you keep this up you'll be the one laid out in a hospital bed for a rest." She paused, indicated that she was doing just that at the moment. "Point, made," he nodded.

"Am I going crazy?" she cringed, smiling.

"Crazy and cute," he assured her. "You don't have to worry so much, you know? I'm going to be okay. I just need to rest."

"Okay, well I'm right there for that," she nodded.

"I'm not going to find you camping in my yard until I'm all healed up, am I?" he smirked.

"No, of course not. The hidden cameras will take care of that for me," she nodded with conspiracy in her eyes.

"You think big, I like that," he laughed.

"I'm going to stay to help you settle in at home, but then I will go home, I swear."

"Okay," he nodded.

"But I'll come by tomorrow morning before school to check in on you."

"Okay," he smiled. "And after school?"

"That, too, if you want."

"Is that even a question?" he looked to her and she settled against his shoulder, just a breath and then pulled back.

"Am I hurting you?" she looked to his shoulder.

"I'll live," he promised, and she rested back.

Soon Mike was discharged and he was able to get ready to go home. When the subject came of helping him get dressed, Tina had become the shade of a ripe tomato and bowed out, leaving the task to Mrs. Chang.

When he stepped back in the hall, crutches and all, he found her sitting on a chair, Cheerio jacket pulled in snug, hood done up and all. "Is there a draft?" he asked and she sprang on to her feet.

"Draws attention away from my face," she admitted. "Ready to go?"

"My mother dressed me," he pressed the fact, and she bit back her lips not to laugh. "I need to get out of here."

"Well you're in luck," she pointed the way and they walked off along with Mike's parents. "You know she'll probably have to do it again, when you go to bed, in the morning…"

"Stop…" he begged and she saw he hadn't realized that possibility.

"Oh, and what about baths?"

"You are enjoying this too much," he accused. "What happened to the girl who blushed five minutes ago?"

"Her boyfriend got dressed by his mother."

"Traumatized… Betrayed… And traumatized," he blinked, shaking his head.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry," she smiled and he returned it. After a moment she looked to him. "Did she pull your pants up for you?"

"Yes, yes she did. Shirt, too, you know, because of my shoulders. There I was, no shirt, no pants, and… there's my tomato," he saw her cheeks had reddened again, as he'd intended.

"Had that coming, didn't I," she tugged at her hood.

"Little cherry tomato…" he beamed. "New nickname."

"Michael Chang don't you dare," she gasped.

They got in the car, drove back to Mike's house. Rather than have him climb up and down the stairs time and time again on his crutches – which he was still getting used to and hurt his shoulders after a while – they had set him up on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, helping him out of his jacket.

"Tired," he admitted.

"Well it's after midnight," she pointed out. "And it's been a long day, for all of us."

"My mother tried to get me to stay until morning, but they said it was fine. What about you, aren't you tired?"

"I'll be fine. My dad's coming to pick me up."

"Mine could have taken you back…"

"He's had a long day, too," she shook her head. "It's okay," she promised. "Now lie down."

"Yes, Miss," he did as told and she helped him out of his one shoe, the other wrapped in a bandage.

"Fluff your pillows, Sir?" she played.

"Well you do it so well," he let her go for it. Once he was lying back and she had a blanket over him, she sat back on the edge of the coffee table. "Have I said thanks?"

"Yes you have," she smiled.

"Mind if I say it again?"

"You don't have to," she chuckled. "You're my boyfriend, I'm your girlfriend, it's part of the package," she nodded.

"Fine. Just so you know, Santa is going to be very good to you next Christmas," he guessed.

"No talking him out of it?"

"Asian Santa is very stubborn that way," he shook his head.

"Guess I have no choice then," she laughed just as the bell rang. "That'll be my dad," she sighed, looking back to him. She leaned in to kiss Mike, held for a moment out of relief he was doing so well. "I'll see you in the morning."

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	2. Plus One

_**This is a shift day [see above].** There was another upload this morning: Stage Front._

* * *

><p><strong>"Tender Love &amp; Care"<strong>

**2. Plus One**

Tina had not gotten much sleep. By the time she'd gotten home, spoken with her parents, changed, and gone to bed, it was already nearing on one in the morning. She was afraid she wouldn't even manage to sleep, but maybe between the exhaustion of the day and the knowledge she wanted to drop by Mike's place before school started, sleep had apparently taken mercy on her.

When morning came she hurried to get ready and then she was off to the Changs'. Mrs. Chang had let her in, and there Tina had learned sleep had not been as kind to Mike. He'd been slipping in and out of slumber all night. When she'd arrived he was back to 'in slumber' and she was about to leave, but then he woke up, like he'd sensed her there.

"Tina?" he mumbled. So she went back near him, like she'd been the night before, and she took his hand.

"I'm here, hey…" she smiled. "Morning…"

"Is it morning already?" he asked, tempting to open his eyes. The instant they met daylight they shut.

"Go back to sleep," she insisted. "I'll come back this afternoon, okay?"

"No, wait," he tugged at her hand so she wouldn't go. "Not yet," he begged. "Just… can you shut the curtains?"

"Can I get my hand back?"

"Only if you swear to give it back," he yawned.

"I make no promises."

"Well, you have an honest face." She smirked, getting up to shut the curtains. As she returned, rather than sitting on the edge of the table again she sat on the ground in front of the couch, now at eye level with him as she took up his hand again.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Like I got run into a wall."

"You did get run into a wall."

"Then that all works out," he smiled at her. "My pillows could use a fluff…" he threw pleading eyes on her.

"Humoring me?" she smirked, he acted innocent. "Isn't that my job today?" she asked as she fluffed the pillows. "So what are you going to do today? You know, besides sleep. You will sleep, right?"

"I'll give it a try."

"Try hard," she begged. "Count sheep if you have to."

"What about counting… frogs?' he asked.

"Whatever works," she smiled. "So besides sleep…"

"Probably just watch TV. I asked my mother if I could move to the basement to play video games and she almost lost it."

"Video games are not relaxing," she agreed.

"What if I get bored though? What if I get hypnotized into liking soap operas?"

"Then don't watch them," she laughed. "It'll only be for a few hours, and I'll be here right after school, I promise. Then I'll have your homework, so that should keep you busy." He frowned. "Okay, bad joke."

"She says I'm staying home all week, and I heard her and my dad talking about getting me a tutor while I'm here. I'd rather go to school."

"It'll be fine. Also I could be your tutor, you know?" He smiled.

"Can I see your credentials?"

"I'm sorry, who kicked your butt in that quiz last week?" she squinted.

"You got lucky on that last question," he 'accused.'

"Just shut up and say thank you," she laughed. "Or, well, say thank you, then shut up."

"Thank you," he spoke honestly, then pressed his lips together for a symbolic 'shutting up.'

"And you know, if your mother doesn't think texting is too strenuous, I'll have my phone with me… I'll make sure not to get caught. That should keep you entertained, too."

"Good… when I'm not sleeping, of course."

"Of course," she 'commanded' him on remembering. "Have you had breakfast?" she asked.

"My mother's waiting until I'm a little more awake, which I hope is soon, I'm starving…"

"Want me to go tell her?"

"No, stay," he begged, holding on to her hand.

"I'm going to have to leave soon," she reminded.

"All the more reason for you to stay as long as possible."

"Alright then, staying," she nodded. "What about a book?" she suggested. "Not a big effort, keep your arms in, minimal work to turn the pages…"

"I think I can swing that," he nodded.

"No swinging," she pointed at him. "I'll go get you a book," she got up. "Anything in particular?"

"By my bed," he directed.

"Okay," she hurried up the stairs and into his room. It still took her a moment to not smirk at being in his room. Moving to the side table she found the book and, picking it up, she spotted the pictures stuck to the side of his dresser. She could imagine that, lying down in bed he could turn on his side and look at them… There were three pictures on their own: one was of Mike and her on the football field in their respective uniforms, the second was from their Valentine's Day dinner at Breadstix, and the other one was just her, when she'd jumped in front of the camera and high jacked the shot. She'd said the picture looked weird, but he loved it and wouldn't delete it. Now she was kind of glad he'd kept it.

"Here, got the book…" she came back downstairs and into the living room and… he was asleep.

She smiled, putting the book on the coffee table. She grabbed at the blanket to cover him up again, leaned in to kiss at the side of his head, glad to see he was relaxing.

With the book, the phone, and the remote left within arm's reach, she got up and went to say goodbye to Mrs. Chang before leaving for school. She was going to miss having him at school with her, too, but she was glad to know he'd be relaxing, getting better. Now she just needed afternoon to come already…

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	3. Plus Three

_**This is a shift day [see above].** There was another upload this morning: Mother Sun._

* * *

><p><strong>"Tender Love &amp; Care"<strong>

**3. Plus Three**

This was her third day going to school without Mike… she hated it. She was starting to think lately how much seeing him in or between classes was making her days that much more enjoyable. She was friends with some of the Cheerios, but even that would only take her so far before she needed a change of pace… needed him. She was just glad for her phone.

He had continued to 'inhabit' the couch by day, although he had managed to negotiate a move back to sleep in his bed instead of the couch, which had improved his sleeping. Tina continued her routine of visiting him in the morning and then afternoon. Mrs. Chang had agreed to let Tina be Mike's tutor, even offering to pay her, though Tina graciously declined. Still between the mornings and the afternoon, which inevitably turned into evenings, the joke became that she was practically living there, to the point where Mike would ask her if she wanted to sleep there, save some time. Tina for her part worried if Mike's parents, or her parents for that matter, might start thinking it was too much, but Mike assured her it wasn't.

That part aside, Mike wasted no chance in showing how much it meant to him that she was there. The moment she arrived he always lit up, and he did look better every time she saw him. His aches were fading, save for his foot, shoulders…

She'd brought him a new book that morning, since he'd finished the other. Now as she got to school she already had a text message from him.

_"Are you sure about this?"_

She smirked, putting her bag down in front of her locker before answering him. _"Just try it."_ She barely had time to open her locker before he had replied. She was expecting that response, just as she did the next.

_"It's going to take a while."_

_"Good thing you have all this free time."_

_"Fine, I'll try."_

_"It takes a bit to kick in but then you're fine,"_ she promised before getting to class. She had been getting craftier every day in her ways to hide her phone while she texted him in class, so much she managed to still divide her attention to focus on the teacher, especially in classes she shared with Mike, so she could take diligent notes.

"Tina!" she looked up to find Brittany snaking through the aisles to get to her. When she reached her – after nearly tripping on a backpack – she handed her an envelope. "All done," she declared. Tina opened the envelope and pulled out the card, finding the inside loaded with signatures of varying sizes and colors.

"That's great!" she smiled. "Did you get them all?"

"All the football players and the Cheerios, even the coaches," Brittany confirmed.

"Thank you so much for helping."

"No problem," Brittany smiled back before dashing off again. Tina put the card back in the envelope and slipped it in her bag just as class started. She couldn't wait to see the look on Mike's face when he'd see all the get well wishes.

Halfway through class she saw her phone light up through the sliver left open of her pencil case. With an eye to the teacher she retrieved the phone to read the message.

_"This book is bad for my shoulders."_ She smirked, taking her phone under the desk, typing out the response blindly with her left hand while her right one held to her pen, like she was about to take notes. Mike still couldn't believe how she could type without looking.

_"Because it's heavy?"_

_"Because it's heavy,"_ he replied, then a moment later, _"And I can't put it down."_ She barely managed to slip her hand in front of her mouth to cover the grin that came over her at that. Apparently Mike must have known this because before she'd even get to reply he'd texted again. _"Did they catch you laughing?"_ She had to bite at her lip to stop herself doing just that.

_"No one catches me,"_ she first replied, then, _"I told you you'd like it."_

_"You might not hear from me then."_

_"I'll talk to you at lunch. Go read,"_ she let him go, putting her phone back in the pencil case. The rest of her morning classes went about as expected, though she did her best to focus her head was so minded on Mike and his recovery that his absence couldn't be ignored.

Finally though it was lunch and she had just reached a table when his call came in. "How are your shoulders?" she teased and he laughed.

"Aching for the case," he declared.

"So you really like it?" she smiled to herself.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Well if you finish that one I've got three more at home," she told him.

"Are they all like 800 pages?"

"No, no… one of them has over a thousand though…" she spoke innocently, imagining the astounded look on his face. "It only gets better."

"I better keep at it then."

"You'll have to put it down when I come this afternoon though," she reminded him.

"Yes, Miss Cohen-Chang," he replied in 'student voice,' and she shook her head, almost snorting in the plate.

"I have a surprise for you for when I'll come over this afternoon," she revealed.

"Is it another brick?" he asked.

"No," she laughed.

"What is it then?"

"You'll find out when I get there, maybe just after we're done with homework though."

"Fine, fine," he 'whined.' "I'll just go read my book."

"You do that," she nodded, then remembered he couldn't see her and she felt silly. "Hey…"

"Yeah?" She breathed.

"Get well soon, alright? It sucks here without you."

"I know," he replied. "Miss being there with you, too."

"Happy reading," she wished him before they hung up. Her afternoon classes consisted of the occasional 'reaction text' from him. When the last bell rang though, she was out of there in a flash, off to take the bus to get to Mike's house. Now the best part of her day started.

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	4. Plus Five

_**This is a shift day [see above].** There was another upload this morning: Who Needs Paradise When I've Got You._

* * *

><p><strong>"Tender Love &amp; Care"<strong>

**4. Plus Five**

Arriving at the Changs' that afternoon, Tina found the hide-a-key before letting herself in. She said hello to Mrs. Chang before carrying on her way up the stairs. Coming into his room she found Mike in deep concentration, reading the book.

"Can't believe she let you stay up here after what happened yesterday," she smiled and he looked up with a smile of his own.

"Hey, I just tripped, I'm fine… same as before anyway," he indicated his foot. "I can still hop down the stairs," he mimed with his hand and she chuckled.

"No hopping now, if you need anything, I'll get it for you," she pointed.

"That's fair," he nodded. "Can we skip the homework today?" he asked, she gave a 'frown,' and he sighed. "In an hour?" he negotiated.

"On the dot," Tina agreed. "So what do you want to do instead?"

"Tell me what's going on out there? You know, the place that's not my house…"

"Oh yeah, that place," she laughed. "It's about the same, you know… go to school, sit in class, sit in the cafeteria, Cheerio practice… pretty run of the mill… Boring, that sums it up," she nodded.

"Well this might help: I'm going back in a couple days," he revealed, and the look on her face was just worth everything.

"She said yes?"

"Well my shoulders are better, that was kind of the big concern, because of the crutches. But now I should be able to get around."

"Should?"

"Yeah, I made the same mistake with her. It will be fine, I swear," he told her. "And I'll have you there to keep an eye on me."

"Yes, yes you will," she promised.

"I mean it's nice being here, reading, relaxing…"

"Dressing yourself again…" she slipped in and he 'frowned.'

"Yes," he bowed his head, took a moment to return to his train of thought. "But I'm getting stir crazy in here, I need to move, get some air…" Tina thought for a moment, then got up. "Where are you going?" he asked, then saw her open and shut a few dresser drawers until she found socks. "Tina?"

"How do you feel about going for a walk? You need to see how things are going, the practice will be good, and so will the fresh air. Unless you prefer staying in here…"

"No, I want to go," he scrambled to pull himself up, taking his crutches. "My mother might need more convincing though…"

"I'll take care of that, just get ready and meet me downstairs," she told him, dashing off before he could argue. He smiled, sitting back down to put his sock and shoe on. He was still negotiating on how to hop down with his crutches in one hand and the rail in the other – still a rough task – when Tina came back, climbed the stairs to help. "All good," she reported.

"Really?" he asked.

"Up and down the block and then we're back," she added, reciting the clause to the agreement.

"More than I'd anticipated," he smiled and they went on down the stairs and out the door.

"They can't wait to see you at school either," she told him as they started down the street.

"You told them thanks for the card, yes?"

"Yes, I did. I told you yesterday," she reminded.

"Right, right," he nodded. "It'll suck not to be able to play for a while though. Don't like sitting on the sidelines…"

"Doesn't have to be bad," she tried to sound positive.

"Right, I get to watch you cheer from closer," he smiled.

"Yes, you do," she smiled back.

"From behind, actually," he added, and she blinked.

"I will take your crutch out from under you," she 'threatened' with a weak glare.

"Hey, I would be a gentleman," he defended playfully. She smiled again. "Although, if I may, not a bad butt to stare at," he whispered, and 'cherry tomato' re-emerged.

"By all means," she eventually lifted her chin. "It's not like I don't stare…" she played coy, eyes veering toward his stomach. "And may I say, just… bravo," she could feel something like a proper, not put upon stutter at the thought of those abs she'd seen once or twice… and every once in a while just by closing her eyes…

"Not like we're doing anything wrong," he followed on the same tone she'd had.

"No, it's healthy…" she did the same.

"And we've been dating over a year…"

"We have," she smiled.

"Not that it means we have to think of… other things…"

"Other things, yes…" she breathed. "No, I mean…" she caught herself, which finally got them laughing. "How did we get here again?"

"Me… staring at you while you cheer."

"Right…" she nodded. "And… your abs… Those are coming in nicely, b-by the way… A-and… arms…"

"Tina?"

"Yeah?" her head snapped back to look at him and she was flushed again.

"I think I'm good with the crutches," he nodded back over his shoulder and she looked. Not only had they walked to the end of the street, they'd walked two blocks more.

"Oh…"

"We should get back before my mother forms a search party, home schools me for good, and then I'll never get to look at you from the stands."

"She wouldn't, she… okay, let's go," they turned and started back for the house. "Hey, Mike?"

"Yes, Tina?"

"Probably best not to mention… anything we talked about just now."

"Yeah, definitely," he smirked.

"So, homework?"

"Hey, I've still got like a half hour," he pointed out.

"Fine, but I'm clocking it."

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	5. Plus Seven

_**This is a shift day [see above].** There was another upload this morning: Our Little Secret._

* * *

><p><strong>"Tender Love &amp; Care"<strong>

**5. Plus Seven**

That morning Tina showed up at Mike's house at the same time she'd done every morning where she had school that week. She was on her way to school that day, too, only there was a difference. Today Mike came back to McKinley, on crutches, but coming back nonetheless. When she arrived, Mrs. Chang was trying to get him to take one more day off. He was all dressed and ready to go though, and there was no convincing him. Tina promised she'd take good care of him and that seemed to convince his mother at last.

"She likes you now," he told her as they headed to the bus.

"Is that bad?" Tina laughed.

"Bad, no. Terrifying, a little bit."

"You're funny," she laughed.

"I'm also right. You'll see."

"Let's just focus on the fact that you're finally coming back to school," she told him as they got to the bus stop.

"I really shouldn't be this excited," he admitted. "This morning I woke up and when I remembered I was going to school, I smiled. I smiled, Tina," he pressed on the point, and she laughed.

"Nerd," she teased with a grin.

"At least we have classes together, that should help." The bus arrived and they were careful to get on. A woman got up to give Mike her seat and he insisted to carry both his and Tina's schoolbags on his knees.

"How long until you can play football again?" she asked, and his face twitched. "What's wrong?"

"I have to sit out the rest of the reason," he revealed.

"What? When did that happen?" she was shocked.

"This morning before you arrived."

"But your injury isn't that bad, why…"

"My parents want to make sure I won't just heal and then get hurt again because I'm out of practice or something. The season's going to be over before then…" he looked so disappointed. Tina reached to take his hand.

"Mike, I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault," he shook his head.

"No, I know, but still…" she paused, trying to think of something to cheer him up, or at least make him laugh, anything… "But, hey… bright side, you can stare at my butt now…" The woman who'd given up her seat turned to look at her with a sort of appalled look on her face. Tina realized how wrong that had sounded, out of context, and cringed. "That didn't come out right…" she spoke apologetically, but then it got Mike to laugh, so she could deal.

When they got off the bus in front of school, Mike looked to her. "Don't tell them about me getting benched, okay?"

"I won't tell," she promised. "Won't they find out?"

"I'll tell them at practice, but it's not important now."

"I won't say a word," she re-promised.

Once they started toward the building though, it was clear why she'd asked her not to say anything. It was the number one question on all their minds, from what she saw. They'd ask how he was, some would ask what he did all week, but always it would come back around to, when he was coming back on the field. He played it vague, said he wasn't sure yet. This carried on as he reached his locker and moved to first period, which was thankfully one class he shared with Tina.

"How's it going so far?" she asked as they sat.

"We haven't done anything yet," he pointed out, then, "Worn out," he smirked.

"Oh, do you want to go back home?"

"No, I'll be fine," he assured her. Morning carried on like any day, something they both happily noticed. Tina's tutoring had kept Mike well up to date, making his return near to confusion-free. At any sign of being lost she wasn't far off and she would explain.

Finally though, it was lunch time. She could tell he wasn't looking forward to more questions, so she had an idea. Packing both lunches on one tray, she'd lead Mike out of the cafeteria and out to an isolated spot. "What's here?" he asked.

"Privacy," she called it. "I used to come and eat here before… well, you," she admitted. "No one will bother you here, so we can eat in peace," she went on and he smiled.

"Thanks," he told her as she helped him sit on the ground and handed him his lunch.

"No problem," she smiled back. He looked around for a moment, slightly disoriented.

"I don't think I've been back here before… What's through there?" he pointed to a row of windows and she looked.

"Choir room," she explained. Sometimes you can hear that Ryerson guy go off on one of the people he's got in there… it's funny… and disturbing," she nodded and he laughed. "Sometimes though there's piano playing, or something else, and sometimes there's singing… it's not always a good thing…"

"Ryerson?" he guessed, chuckling.

"The man's got weird tastes in music… No wonder they never win anything." They carried on eating for a moment, quiet like they were waiting to hear something from inside the adjacent room. "How's the book going?" she asked after a while.

"Finished," he announced.

"No way…" she was surprised. "I thought you had like two hundred pages left or something…"

"Finished," he repeated.

"What time did you go to sleep?"

"I didn't look, but I'm going to assume 'late.' Or early, depending on how you look at it."

"No wonder you're tired then," her sentence carried a tone like she would have ended it with 'Crazy.'

"Can you bring me the second one? Probably won't go as fast on this one but…"

"Sure, no problem," she nodded. There was a pause, and tried as she might she couldn't not bring it up. "Are you going to be okay? With the no football?"

"I guess," he shrugged. "Probably not a completely bad idea for me to rest up, but I just hate having to bow out, not finish what we started, even if we do suck…"

"You don't suck…" she shook her head.

"Have you seen our stats?"

"I said you don't suck, I wasn't talking about the other guys…" He laughed. "You'll be there to support them at least," she reminded, and he nodded. "Or you could join the Cheerios…" He went on laughing.

"Like that's any less hard…"

TO BE CONTINUED (TOMORROW)


	6. Plus Fourteen

_**This is a shift day [see above].** There was another upload this morning: Woke the Dragon._

* * *

><p><strong>"Tender Love &amp; Care"<strong>

**6. Plus Fourteen**

After all the time she'd spent at the Changs' house in the last couple of weeks, being home had almost started to feel like a pit stop, between visits to Mike and then time at school. Lately though, with Mike's general condition having improved greatly, she didn't have to go so often. Sleeping in a little later again did not suck.

But now it was the weekend, and she had dance class to get to. She'd dressed, gotten her bag together, and went on down to leave. She opened the door and startled to a stop with a squeak when she came face to face with Mike, who had his hand up on the verge of ringing the bell.

"Hey!" she beamed, leaning in to kiss him. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to escort you to dance class," he declared and she laughed.

"Awesome! They'll be happy to see you again," she told him as she closed the door and they started down for the bus.

"I'm just coming to watch," he specified.

"Your ankle's okay now, isn't it?"

"It's better, but I don't want to rush into anything."

"Did your mom tell you not to?" she squinted.

"It's definitely part of it," he shrugged. "But it's mostly me. I don't know if it's such a good idea for me to go, it might make me want to join in, and I can't do that… yet…"

"It'll be fine," she insisted, taking his hand. "And if you get the urge to join in, then what's the harm…" The bus' arrival and their getting on would mask the fact he had grown silent. As they sat side by side she saw he looked thoughtful. "You're not… Mike, you're going to be okay," she promised, squeezing his hand.

"I already lost football, I don't want to risk this, too. I'll just wait… a couple weeks more, something…"

"Yeah, that's good, definitely," she nodded. "Is it going to be weird for you to be there today?"

"I like watching you dance," he smiled, and she did as well.

"Okay, but I won't enjoy it too… too much," she decided with a nod.

"What would be the fun in that? It's good that you have fun while you dance, that's all part of what makes you… you," he explained.

"Fine, then I will have fun, I will have so much fun that no one will be able to look at anyone else but me," she amended and he laughed.

"Leave some for the others," he smirked.

"Fun will be had, but not too much. There… better?"

"About covers it, I think," he nodded.

"Good," she breathed. "And you'll be okay, right?"

"I'll be great. I get to watch my girlfriend dance. As good times go, it's right up there with… well, dancing with my girlfriend… So this will be excellent."

"But it's like rubbing it in your face… a little bit… isn't it?" she cringed.

"I can take it," he assured her.

When they got to the studio it was like a repeat of Mike's return to McKinley. Everyone was happy to see him, and he was shortcoming on details. Back at school, he had finally let the others know about his sitting out the rest of the football season. Now he was of them but not with them… Everyone pretended like it made no difference, but it did.

Class began, and Tina focused on what she had to do, though every once in a while she'd look to Mike, see how he was doing. Eventually she had spotted something that made her grin.

His foot was tapping along – the good one, not the recovering one – and it was like a flashback, seeing him there, the day she'd talked him into joining in her class… he wanted to be part of it so much, and now she did sort of feel bad, but she remembered what he'd told her, not to sell herself short for his sake, so she didn't.

When class ended, everyone else went off, but then Tina had an idea, moving to the sound system. "You want to go get a Slushie?" Mike asked, crossing the floor to get to her.

"Not yet," she motioned her head, still fidgeting with the buttons. A moment later, music filled the room, soft and slow. She turned to Mike with a smile, holding her hand out with a curtsey. "May I have this not too fast, not hard at all on your ankle… dance?" she asked, courteous.

"No flips? No lifts?" he took a step toward her.

"Just some light boogy," she shrugged. "If that's alright with you…" she tempted.

"I think I'll give it a shot," he let out a breath. "If you break me my mother will not be pleased."

"Hands, waist," she directed with a 'frown.'

"Alright, alright," he smiled, putting his arms around her waist while hers went around his neck.

"How's that?" she asked.

"Doing good," he declared, bringing his arms a bit further around her to bring her closer. "I told you…"

"Told me what?"

"That watching you dance was right up there with dancing with you. I've watched you dance, and now I'm dancing with you…" She smiled.

"So you're doing good."

"I'm doing excellent," he kissed the top of her head.

"Good," she smiled, putting her head to his shoulder.

"Hey, Tina?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you bring me book three?" She looked back to him, surprised.

"You finished book two?"

"Last night," he nodded. "I couldn't help it…"

"Junkie," she shook her head.

"You know, I think I'm crazy enough to spin you," he told her, reaching for one of her hands, holding it above her head and spinning her before bringing her back into his arms, which made her laugh.

"You live a dangerous life…"

"You have no idea," he kissed her, smiling.

TO BE CONCLUDED (TOMORROW)


	7. Plus Thirty

_**This is a shift day [see above].** There was another upload this morning: For the Rest of Our Lives._

* * *

><p><strong>"Tender Love &amp; Care"<strong>

**7. Plus Thirty**

She'd gotten a text from Mike to ask if she'd meet him at the studio before her class that day. He wouldn't say why, but she'd find out soon enough. So she'd gathered her things, and she was on her way. It was a bit lonely to ride there on her own after he'd been riding with her the last few weeks, but then she'd arrived, and her curiosity regained control.

She went in, up the stairs. She heard the music and it drew her in. She wasn't sure what was happening, but part of her must have… She felt shivers already, and then she'd opened the door.

He was there, on his own… dancing. She felt the caution in his steps, but still it was much more free and daring than the last time she'd seen him dance, two weeks earlier, it was… him… her old Mike. It had been one month since his injury, one month since she'd seen him like this… and it brought tears to her eyes.

When he spotted her he stopped, smiling. "Mike…" she breathed, moving up to him and hugging him tight; he held just as strong.

"What do you think? How'd I do?" he looked down to her, still holding to her hands.

"You were amazing!" she promised. "But how long…"

"A couple days ago I finally just decided it was time, so I went for it. I'm still going to be careful, but that's a good rule in general. I just needed this," he breathed out… He looked so alive.

"I'm so glad, this is just…" she couldn't find the words, but he understood.

"I think I've decided something else, too," he went on.

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'm quitting the team. Not just sitting out the season, I'm not going back next year," he shook his head. She blinked in surprise.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I want to concentrate on dancing instead," he went on. "I think maybe this needed to happen for me to see it. In the end I was sad to lose football, but… I was scared to lose dance."

"I know you were," she nodded.

"Are you going to be okay with that? Dating a dancer instead of a jock?" he asked and she stretched on her toes to kiss him, held to it for a few seconds.

"I'll be happy with anything you choose," she promised. "What about your parents though?"

"I haven't figured that one yet," he admitted. "But I will," he added. "This is what I need to do."

"You'll be great at it," she beamed with so much pride.

"Couldn't have made it through the last month like this without you," he spoke with so much love in his voice she was afraid she'd start weeping again in a moment, but she held it together.

"Just needed to know you were okay."

"But it's more than this month. You've made me discover so many things. If it wasn't for year I'd still just be dancing in my room, not here, not taking classes. You got me here, you got me to try."

"You're going to make me cry," she tried to joke it off.

"Well I had to say it," he nodded.

"And it was very nice to hear," she promised.

"Did you think last year it would come to this? Me, 'de-jocked,' and you, the Cheerio…" he leaned forward and she laughed.

"I think I might lose my efficiency. Most of my cheering was aimed at you… But I do kind of like it all. Chalk it up with the other 'who-would-have-thought,'" she told him and he smiled.

"Just pretend I'm still out there."

"Would you consider standing on the other side of the field during the games, then I'll just stare at you?" she joked.

"I'll get right on that, sure," he nodded.

"You do that," she told him, looking to her watch. "The class will be here soon. Are you joining in?"

"Well…" he hesitated.

"Baby steps," she guessed. "I get it."

So Mike sat out the class again. Judging by the minimized dance steps he was doing from his chair though, she knew it would be the be the last class he would sit out.

When they were done they'd gone on to get a Slushie and then started walking toward the bus stop. As they went, all of a sudden, she was presenting him with a book.

"Is that book four?" he took it from her. "How'd you know I finished the third?"

"Well, you're a machine, and with how much you had left the last time I saw you with it. I had a feeling you might be needing this soon."

"You're the best," he grinned.

"Well just pace yourself. That's the last one until the fifth one comes out, and I have no idea when that will be," she warned.

"Got it," he nodded. "Next series of books, it's my turn to lend some to you."

"I'm intrigued," she smiled. "Any hints?"

"Well I haven't decided yet."

"Whatever it is, I trust you," she replied.

"Good," he looked to her, then, "I'm making the right decision, right? About dance versus football?"

"I can't decide for you. But if that's what you want, then it's the right thing," she declared.

"It is," he confirmed.

"Well there you go," she nodded.

"It's just… my parents," he sighed.

"They love you. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." He took up her hand and she smiled. "You've been taking such good care of me this month, I should do something for you."

"You don't have to," she insisted.

"I know, but I want to," he explained.

"Fine, then I want a chocolate fountain," she smirked and he laughed.

"Do they sell those at the mall?"

"Probably not…"

"Well I'll keep you suggestion in mind…"

THE END


End file.
